Sparkling Body
The is a set of Halfbodies of Kamen Rider Build. Accessed through the RabbitTank Sparkling, both sides will appear together. Like his Rabbit Halfbody and Tank Halfbody, Build is armed with the on his left leg for increased jumping, and the on his right leg for kicking attacks, which can also act as a working tread to roll along on a flat foot. Sparkling Body A.png|Sparkling Body (Rabbit) (without half face) Sparkling Body B.png|Sparkling Body (Tank) (with Build Driver and half face of Rabbit) Matches *Kamen Rider Build **'RabbitTank Sparkling Form' (Build Episode 14, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders, 15-20, 22-25, 27, 49) KRBu-Buildrabbittanksparkling.png|RabbitTank Sparkling Form History Pursuing Gentoku Himuro from the Touto government office, Build assumed RabbitTank Sparkling and easily outmatched Night Rogue before defeating him with the Sparkling Finish, proceeding to retrieve the Pandora Box while Gentoku made his escape. Fullbottle Blank RT Sparkling Fullbottle.png|RabbitTank Sparkling (in development) KRBu-Rabbittank Sparkling.png|RabbitTank Sparkling Vortex Finish : This finisher has three variations: *Build delivers a powerful, bubbly kick attack at the enemy. *Build leaps high into the air before creating a red and blue, spiraling, hourglass-shaped vortex resembling a wormhole. He then dives down through the wormhole, and kicks. The wormhole is also capable of sucking in and disintegrating opponents' attacks. *Build delivers a powerful, bubbly kick attack at the enemy from behind in close range. Sparkling Finish no Wormhole.png|Sparkling Finish (Version 1) RBS Wormhole and white chart.png|Sparkling Finish (Version 2) (Step 1: Wormhole and White Energy Chart) Sparkling Finish kick.png|Sparkling Finish (Version 2) (Step 2: Kick) RBS Bubble damage.png|Sparkling Finish (Version 2) (Step 3: Bubble Damage) RTS Finish close range.png|Sparkling Finish (Version 3) - Build Driver + Drill Crusher= * : After plugging a Fullbottle into the Full Bottle Slot of the Drill Crusher, Build, in his RabbitTank Sparkling Form, can perform a powerful, bubbly finisher. **'Blade:' Build channels the energy of a Full Bottle in his Drill Crusher and performs a powerful slash. ***'Kabutomushi': The Drill Spiral Blade cloaks itself in an energy projection resembling a rhinoceros beetle's horn and performs a powerful, bubbly stab attack. Kabutomushi VB & Sparkling Finish.png|Sparkling Finish/Vortex Break (Kabutomushi) }} - Combination Attack= : Lock Million Slash 2.png|Sparkling Finish + Million Slash (Lock) (Step 1: Beat Crosser Bind) Sparkling Finish no Wormhole.png|Sparkling Finish + Million Slash (Lock) (Step 2: RabbitTank Sparkling Kick) - Build/Cross-Z Charge= * : CZ-C Scrap Break.png|Sparkling Finish + Scrap Break }} }} Legend Rider Zi-O ;Appearance: Zi-O Episode 15 When the Build Ridewatch is inserted into the Decade Ridewatch, Kamen Rider Zi-O can channel the power of the RabbitTank Sparkling Fullbottle, combining the DecadeArmor and Sparkling Body to become Kamen Rider Zi-O DecadeArmor Build Form. Time Break * : Zi-O performs a variation of Build's Sparkling Finish in which a small, red and blue, hourglass-shaped vortex appears before kicking the enemy. Build Final Attack Time Break.PNG|(B-B-B-Build Final Attack Time Break) Notes *The name "Sparkling Body" comes from the SO-DO Kamen Rider Build toyline, as well as other Halfbodies' name. *The Snap ride builder (when collapsed) resembles his insignia. Appearances **Episode 14: GO! GO! Ghost 2015 **Episode 15: Back to 2068 }} Category:Halfbodies